Fayette County, Kentucky
Fayette County is a county located in the U.S. Commonwealth of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 295,803, making it the second-most populous county in Kentucky. Its territory, population and government are coextensive with the city of Lexington, which also serves as county seat. Fayette County is part of the Lexington–Fayette, KY Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Fayette County was one of the original three counties created from the former Kentucky County, Virginia, by the Virginia Act in 1780, along with Jefferson and Lincoln counties. Together they separated from Virginia in 1792 to become the Commonwealth of Kentucky. Originally, Fayette County included land which makes up 37 present-day counties and parts of 7 others. It was reduced to its present boundaries in 1799. The county is named for the Marquis de LaFayette, who came to America to support the rebelling English colonies in the American Revolutionary War. On January 1, 1974, Fayette County merged its government with that of its county seat of Lexington, creating a consolidated city-county governed by the Lexington-Fayette Urban County Government. Geography tree in Fayette County, Kentucky]] According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.7%) is water. Major highways *Interstate 75 *Interstate 64 *U.S. Route 25 *U.S. Route 27 *U.S. Route 60 *U.S. Route 68 *U.S. Route 421 *Kentucky Route 4, a.k.a. New Circle Road Adjacent counties *Scott County (north) *Bourbon County (northeast) *Clark County (east) *Madison County (south) *Jessamine County (south) *Woodford County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 260,512 people, 108,288 households, and 62,915 families residing in the county. The population density was 916 people per square mile (354/km²). There were 116,167 housing units at an average density of 408 per square mile (158/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 81.04% White, 13.48% Black or African American, 0.19% Native American, 2.46% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.21% from other races, and 1.58% from two or more races. 3.29% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 108,288 households out of which 27.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.50% were married couples living together, 11.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 41.90% were non-families. 31.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.90. In the county, the population was spread out with 21.30% under the age of 18, 14.60% from 18 to 24, 33.20% from 25 to 44, 20.90% from 45 to 64, and 10.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 96.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,813, and the median income for a family was $53,264. Males had a median income of $36,166 versus $26,964 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,109. About 8.20% of families and 12.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.30% of those under age 18 and 8.60% of those age 65 or over. Education Public high schools Schools in the county are operated by Fayette County Public Schools. * Henry Clay High School * Paul Laurence Dunbar High School * Frederick Douglass High School * Bryan Station High School * Lafayette High School * Tates Creek High School * STEAM Academy (Day-Care) Private middle and elementary schools * The Lexington School * Sayre School * Lexington Christian Academy * Christ the King School * Saints Peter and Paul School * Seton Catholic School * Blue Grass Baptist School * Redwood Cooperative School Private high schools * Lexington Catholic High School * Lexington Christian Academy * Sayre School * Trinity Christian Academy * Blue Grass Baptist School Colleges and universities * Bluegrass Community and Technical College * Indiana Wesleyan University (Lexington campus) * ITT Technical Institute * Lexington Theological Seminary * Midway College (Lexington campus) * National College of Business & Technology * Spencerian College * Sullivan University * Transylvania University * University of Kentucky Politics Communities City *Lexington Unincorporated communities *Andover *Athens *Clays Ferry *Colby (partly in Clark County) *Little Texas *South Elkhorn *Spears (partly in Jessamine County) *Todds Station Historically black hamlets *Bracktown *Cadentown *Jimtown *Smithtown *Little Georgetown *Pralltown See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Fayette County, Kentucky References External links *Kentucky State Data Center *Lexington Area Metropolitan Planning Organization *Lexington-Fayette Urban County Government *Fayette County Prosecutor's Office *Fayette County Sheriff's Office Category:Fayette County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Lexington-Fayette metropolitan area Category:1780 establishments in Virginia Category:Settlements established in 1780